Manhattan: Afternoon Date
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Sang CEO Gemini Group diajak untuk makan siang di luar, di sebuah food truck lebih tepatnya, oleh Sisyphus yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Pengalaman pertama Aspros membeli makan di tempat seperti itu sekaligus berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti itu, bukan? (Alternative Universe/Modern!AU/AspSisy/Complete)


Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka kalau sang Gemini tertua yang mengaku sebagai penyuka lawan jenis—yang diperkuat dengan kenyataan kalau dia sering terlihat berkencan dengan beberapa wanita cantik—berubah haluan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Ya, bahkan Aspros pun tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi padanya; dulu, sekarang ataupun di masa yang akan datang.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sang CEO Gemini _Group_ malah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria berambut coklat dengan senyum secerah matahari yang tidak sengaja ia temui beberapa kali di sebuah pameran yang membuat mereka menjadi sedikit akrab, terakhir diketahui kalau pria bernama Sisyphus itu adalah seorang _freelance_ fotografer berusia nyaris kepala tiga— kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya.

Tapi itu cerita yang terjadi lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Aspros berhasil mendapatkan hati sang Fotografer dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih intim dengan dirinya. Tinggal berdua—ralat, bertiga dengan dirinya serta keponakan Sisyphus, Regulus, yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak lima bulan sebelumnya di sebuah apartemen mewah milik Aspros yang terletak di 3rd Avenue, Manhattan—meski kadang jadwal pekerjaan mereka saling bertabrakan dan membuat mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manhattan: Afternoon Date<strong>_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer:  
><em>

**Saint Seiya** by **Masami Kurumada**

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas**_ _by_ **_Teshirogi Shiori_**

.

.

_Dedicated to:_

_TheFallenGemini_, _ArrowofJustice__ and **Linda**

**.**

**.**

Warning:

Alternative Universe, Modern!AU, (maybe) Typo, OOC, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baku dan lain sebagainya yang mungkin terlewatkan.

.

.

Characters:

**CEO!Aspros**, **Photographer!Sisyphus**

* * *

><p>Aspros menguap beberapa kali saat ia menuangkan kopi panas buatannya, memindahkannya dari teko ke dalam gelas mug berwarna biru miliknya. Rambut biru yang ia potong pendek terlihat berantakan, begitu pula dengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, kusut di sana-sini. Lelah dan mengantuk setelah begadang semalaman menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas laporan yang diberikan oleh adiknya, Saga. Adiknya yang satu ini tidak tanggung-tanggung menyerahkan dokumen proyek yang harus ia periksa, berbeda dengan Kanon yang santai dan suka bermain-main.<p>

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Pinggir gelas menempel di bibirnya sementara asap dari kopi dalam gelas mengepul keluar. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya lampu blitz kamera yang tadi ia lihat saat hendak meminum kopinya. Dan benar saja, housemate-nya itu sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dengan kamera di depan wajahnya dan senyum khas miliknya.

Diturunkannya gelas yang ia pegang. Sang CEO menghela napas pelan "Sisyphus... Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi malah motret saya?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang dari perkerjaannya di luar kota selama tiga hari terakhir. Dikecupnya bibir milik sang fotografer dengan singkat.

"Ini lumayan buat nambah koleksi foto saya," kata Sisyphus dengan nada ceria. "Biasanya kamu tahu-tahu sudah membawakan dua gelas kopi ke kamar buat saya dan saya nggak pernah lihat kamu membuatnya langsung," tambahnya lagi.

Aspros mendengus pelan. Kekasihnya dan kamera benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan, rupanya. "Koleksi foto kamu bukannya sudah banyak? Rasanya kamu bisa buat pameran dengan semua foto-foto itu." Pria berambut biru itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak terhitung jumlah foto lengkap dengan banyak keterangan di permukaan foto—baik komentar yang biasa saja sampai yang unik—yang terpajang di dinding, lemari kaca maupun tempat lain dalam nyaris seluruh ruangan apartemen—kecuali kamar mandi dan dapur, tentu saja—yang mereka tinggali.

"Kalau kamu mau imejmu, Tuan CEO Gemini Group, berubah di mata orang-orang," ucap Sisyphus sambil tertawa pelan. Lucu rasanya membayangkan Aspros yang merupakan CEO GG—muda, berkarisma, jenius, ambisius dan berbahaya di mata kebanyakan orang tiba-tiba terlihat kucel dengan dandanan orang yang baru bangun tidur. "By the way, Regulus sudah pergi sekolah?" Giliran Sisyphus yang mencari-cari sosok pemuda berusia limabelas tahun—yang kata Aspros seperti copy-an sempurna sang fotografer—ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kedua alis Aspros saling bertautan, mencoba mengingat apa tadi Regulus berpamitan padanya sebelum pergi atau tidak. "Sepertinya ya... Tadi saya terlalu sibuk sampai nggak sadar kalau Little Lion sudah pergi," ujarnya ragu. 'Little Lion' panggilan yang khusus Aspros tujukan untuk keponakan Sisyphus itu, panggilan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengusilinya kini menjadi panggilan yang digunakan oleh hampir seluruh anggota klan Gemini.

Sisyphus mengarahkan gelas yang dipegang oleh Aspros padanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang kamera yang ia gunakan untuk memotret sang CEO tadi. Menyesap isinya sedikit tanpa meminta izin pada sang pemilik, toh dia tidak akan memarahinya. Setelahnya ia letakkan tas yang ia bawa secara perlahan dan hati-hati di lantai, di dekat kakinya.

"Kamu sudah..." Sisyphus menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata birunya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sebelas, terlalu siang untuk sarapan. "...makan?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau segelas kopi dan selembar roti tawar termasuk dalam definisi 'makan' yang kamu maksud... Ya, saya sudah makan," jelas pria bersurai biru itu sambil lalu.

Sang Fotografer memicingkan matanya, menatap ke arah Aspros dengan tajam. "Sekarang hampir waktunya makan siang dan kamu cuma makan itu?" Sang pemimpin klan Gemini hanya mengangguk singkat, cuek. "Mau makan di luar sama saya? Tapi bukan di restoran terkenal tempat biasa kamu makan," ujarnya cepat.

Aspros memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Melihat housemate-nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lalu? Restoran fastfood?" tanyanya.

"No! Kamu tahu food truck? Kita beli makan di situ, sekalian jalan-jalan. Saya mau beli di food truck "Uncle Gussy's"." Sisyphus menjelaskan pada sang CEO dengan cukup singkat. Dia sangat yakin kalau CEO Gemini Group satu ini belum pernah membeli makan di tempat seperti itu.

Terlihat jelas kalau Aspros sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan kekasihnya itu. Ada sedikit keraguan, tapi mengingat kalau yang mengajaknya adalah Sisyphus, kekasihnya sendiri, mana mungkin dia menolak. Makan siang di luar sekaligus berjalan-jalan, kapan lagi dia bisa berkencan dengan Sisyphus.

Dengan cepat dan yakin sang CEO menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ajakan Sisyphus. "Kalau kamu yang mengajak saya, saya nggak mungkin nolak ajakan kamu, 'kan?" Terlebih Sisyphus selalu mengiyakan ajakan atau permintaan Aspros, seaneh apapun itu dan kalaupun pria berambut coklat itu menolaknya, itu pun hanya beberapa kali dan bisa dihitung dengan jari—ucapan sang CEO adalah mutlak, kata Aspros tiap kali pada Sisyphus atau pada orang lain, baik adik-adiknya ataupun bawahannya.

"Okay. Tapi saya mandi dulu. Tadi langsung pulang tanpa sempat mandi, soalnya," ujar sang fotografer. Lagi, Aspros menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kamu sendiri? Sudah mandi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum." Singkat, jelas dan padat, jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Aspros yang sontak membuat Sisyphus mundur selangkah menjauh dari sang CEO.

"Jorok! Mandi dulu sana! Baru kita berangkat." Protes pun dilayangkan oleh Sisyphus. Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya seolah mengusir pria berambut biru di hadapannya untuk segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, Aspros menyerahkan gelas kopinya pada Sisyphus. Tidak hanya itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Fotografer dengan singkat dan segera berbalik pergi.

* * *

><p>Pukul duabelas siang, Aspros dan Sisyphus sudah berjalan di sekitaran 345 Park Avenue. Sisyphus mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kedua lengan baju digulung hingga siku, celana jeans berwarna biru tua dan sepatu boots hitam selutut. Tidak lupa, ia juga membawa kamera miliknya bersamanya. Sementara Aspros, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pakaiannya—dari atas hingga bawah—merupakan barang-barang bermerek terkenal dengan harga mahal—minus jas dan dasi yang biasa ia gunakan saat pergi bekerja, tentunya.<p>

Sisyphus menepuk pundak Aspros dengan pelan. Tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke arah sebuah truk berwarna biru laut dengan berbagai macam stiker pada body mobil yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter di depan mereka. "Itu food truck yang saya maksud!" ujarnya dengan nada suara penuh semangat. Tangannya yang berada di pundak sang CEO kini berpindah menggenggam erat tangan Aspros dan menariknya mendekati food truck yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka berdua.

Begitu mereka tiba, antrian di depan food truck cukup banyak karena menjelang waktu makan siang. Lagi, Sisyphus menarik Aspros untuk mengantri bersamanya.

"Bagaimana? Kamu nggak pernah makan di tempat seperti ini, 'kan? Tuan muda seperti kamu, pasti selalu makan masakan di restoran kelas atas," kata Sisyphus membuka pembicaraan. Senyum usil serta kalimat yang terdengar sedikit menyindir terlontar darinya, dan dia hanya bercanda saja saat mengatakannya.

Aspros mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dengan food truck bernama Uncle Gussy's yang berada di depannya sebagai pusatnya. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya—ramai. Ya, tempat itu memang ramai, bagaikan semut yang mengerubungi gula, seperti itulah kira-kira.

"Kamu sering ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya balik.

Pria berambut coklat itu bergumam pelan sebelum berkata, "Ya, saya sering makan di tempat seperti ini sebelum ketemu kamu. Makanan di food truck lebih terjangkau untuk ukuran dompet saya ketimbang makanan restoran. Lagipula, rasanya juga enak."

Sang CEO memicingkan matanya, menajamkan penglihataannya untuk melihat menu apa saja yang disediakn yang tertempel di sisi kiri truk. "Ada rekomendasi makanan yang enak di sini?" Pandangan matanya beralih pada kekasihnhya.

"Hmm... Saya mau merekomendasikan Keftedes Greek Meatballs, tapi mereka nggak menyajikannya pada menu harian. Itu menu spesial, kamu tahu. Mungkin..." Satu tangan di dagu. Sisyphus memikirkan makanan apa yang mungkin disukai oleh Aspros di situ. "Lamb Gyro Deluxe dengan kentang goreng dan kamu bisa memilih saus apa yang kamu mau," tambahnya.

"Terserah kamu saja. Kamu pakarnya makan di sini, bukan saya." Sisyphus tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Aspros yang terdengar seperti pria berambut biru itu pasrah dan bingung mau memesan apa.

"Okay. Untuk kamu, saya pilihkan yang spesial," ujarnya santai.

* * *

><p>Butuh limabelas menit hingga pesanan mereka selesai dibuat. Sisyphus memilihkan seporsi Lamb Gyro Deluxe dengan saus Tzatziki, dan sekaleng Cola untuk Aspros. Sementara dia sendiri memesan seporsi Sausage Platter—sosis bakar yang disajikan dengan nasi, salad beserta saus BBQ, dua tusuk Souvlaki Skewer, dan sebotol air mineral.<p>

Jangan tanyakan siapa yang membayar semua pesanan mereka berdua. Aspros lah yang bersikeras untuk membayarnya setelah mereka berdebat di depan counter selama kira-kira sepuluh menit. Meskipun Sisyphus mengatakan kalau dialah yang akan membayarnya karena dia yang mengajak sang CEO untuk makan di luar, tapi Aspros tetap menolaknya. Dia lebih suka Sisyphus menggunakan uang miliknya daripada dia yang harus menggunakan uang milik kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan pesanan mereka, yang dimasukkan dalam sebuah kantung plastik berukuran sedang dan lagi-lagi Aspros lah yang membawanya—tidak, Sisyphus tidak sedang menjadikan sang CEO Gemini Group yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan real estate berskala nasional di Amerika sebagai pesuruhnya atau bagaimana, Aspros sendiri yang ingin melakukannya—mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar truk milik Uncle Gussy's dan mencari tempat yang teduh dan nyaman untuk memakan makan siang mereka.

Pada akhirnya Aspros dan Sisyphus memilih untuk makan siang di Central Park. Butuh waktu sekitar tigabelas menit berjalan kaki dari 345 Park Ave menuju Central Park. Sang CEO lah yang memilih agar mereka berdua berjalan kaki ke sana. Semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sisyphus akan lebih baik, katanya. Karena itulah ia menolak untuk pergi dengan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju Central Park, mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari apa Aspros tidak memaksakan diri untuk bekerja terus-menerus, bagaimana pekerjaan Sisyphus selama tiga hari kemarin dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara mereka berdua, Aspros lah yang sedikit tidak rela kalau harus berjauhan dengan kekasihnya itu, meski hanya untuk satu atau tiga hari sekalipun. Takut kalau Sisyphus tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak akan kembali ke pelukannya.

Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua sudah tiba di Central Park. Berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam dan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon di dekat danau. Sejuk dan tidak terasa panas. Cocok untuk makan siang di cuaca seterik ini.

Sisyphus mulai sibuk mengeluarkan makanan mereka tadi. Cukup mudah karena pesanan mereka disajikan dalam wadah plastik transparan sekali pakai. Pria berambut coklat itu memisahkan antara pesanannya dan pesanan milik Aspros. Dibukanya tutup botol air mineral miliknya dan langsung menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Ini dan ini punya kamu." Sisyphus menunjuk seporsi makanan dengan sekaleng Cola di sampingnya pada Aspros. "Nah, yang ini, ini dan ini punya saya. Tapi kamu boleh ambil satu Souvlaki punya saya kalau kamu mau mencicipi," lanjutnya.

Aspros hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sisyphus dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Pria berambut biru pendek itu mengambil makanan miliknya. Menuangkan saus Tzatziki di atas makanannya, menusukkan kentang dan potongan daging domba ke dalam mulutnya. Memang pada awalnya Aspros terlihat ragu saat menguyah makanan dalam mulutnya, tapi kali kedua dia melakukannya ia terlihat menikmati makan siangnya.

"Enak. Saya nggak menyangka kalau makanan ini ternyata enak." Ia mengangkat garpu yang sudah ditusuk dengan sepotong daging domba lagi.

Sisyphus tersenyum puas melihatnya. Dia menyodorkan porsi makanan miliknya pada housemate-nya itu. "Kamu mau coba punya saya?" tawarnya. Dia sendiri sudah memegang satu tusuk Souvlaki di tangannya yang sudah ia makan separuhnya.

"Nggak usah. Nanti jatah kamu berkurang. Kapan-kapan, saya bakal pesan yang kamu pesan. Kalau kamu mau menemani saya makan di situ lagi," ujar sang CEO.

"Anytime, Mr. CEO. Kapanpun kamu mau, saya siap," kata Sisyphus sebelum menyuapkan makanannya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesekali makan di luar dan bukan di sebuah restoran kelas atas dengan harga mahal tidak buruk, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Aspros. Terlebih lagi berdua dengan Sisyphus. Kabur sejenak dari tumpukan pekerjaan dan menghabiskan hari—meski hanya sehari saja—sudah cukup baginya. Lain kali, mungkin dia harus mengajak Regulus juga untuk makan di luar seperti ini. Pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, bukan? Keluarga kecilnya berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama. Itu hal paling membahagiakan untuk Aspros.

* * *

><p><strong>—END (?)—<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan sebuah fic dengan OTP pair di fandom **SS: TLC**. Dan yap! OTP yang saya maksudkan itu adalah Gemini Aspros x Sagittarius Sisyphus. Pengennya nyalahin Shiori-sensei yang cuma ngasih hint mereka samaaaaaaaar banget. DX

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Linda—Iya, kamu yang udah nguber-nguber aku di tuiter karena butuh asupan OTP dan psst-makasih atas sumbangan ide untuk judulnya psst- *kedip2* #Dibuang Dan ini juga didedikasikan untuk _muse _saya tertjintah, -at-**ArrowofJustice_** plus Abang -at-**TheFallenGemini** udah nemenin Cissy di temlen ujuuung sana (yang suka nge-stalk/follow 2 akun ini pasti tahu. Hayooooo siapa itu~? 8D )

Untuk _food truck_ maupun menu yang tercantum di fic ini bisa dilihat di **unclegussys . com** :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. X)

_**— Kurobara JIO **__**—**_


End file.
